Amunet Miow
OverveiwEdit Name: Amunet Miow Title: The Hidden One, Guardian of Isis Race: Human Sex: Female Color: Black Age: 24 Height: 6' (183 cm) Weight: 134 (61 kg) Weapon: Snakes and Magic Likes: Learning and books Dislikes: People Birthplace: Skiaerimos Birthdate: May 28th 'Appearance'Edit Amunet has grey eyes and wavy red hair that she ussaly has up. She wears a black long sleved shirt with the ends rolled up. She also wears a short black and grey skirt and black sandles. She also has a black and grey tie and a face mask, that she wears to hide a pair of snake fangs that are in the place of her canines. She also has a green tattoo on the center of her face and she always has a black and white flower in her hair. 'Personality'Edit Amunet is very quite and keeps to herself. She usally spends her time reading and learning. Her favorite things to read about are history, magic, and other kingdoms. She does enjoy battle because it gives her a chance to practice her magic skills. She is also does not like people to much and tends to stay away from large crowds prefering one on one battles. She has three pet snakes, a female king Cobra named Midna, a black mamba named Impa, and a horned viper named Nabooru each one with a unique personality. Midna is very curious and loves to venture off. Impa is very protective of Amunet and does not like strangers, Nabooru loves to be a trickster and to joke around with people. 'Battle' Amunet uses magic to fight with instead useing a normal weapon. She can use her snakes a weapons also. These are some of her favorite spells- Teleportation- Amunet can teleport any were and can rip portals to a differnt dimension. Leveatation- Amunet can levetate but is not very fast. Osmose- In this attack Amunet absorbs the energy of her enemy and uses it as her own. The down fall is that she can only do this for a few seconds and can not move or else the spell is broken. Genesis Rock- In this attack Anunet summons four rocks from below to rise and circle and spins them. She then shoots the roscks in four directions. Gravity Force- In this attack Amunet shoots a ball of intensed gravity at her foes. She can only launch two of them and is only enough to stun or do minimal damage to her enemy. She mainly uses them to slow them down. Rising Wave- This attack is not very powerful but she ussaly uses it as a distraction attack. Amunet in this attack summons a colom of dark energy. Energy Orbs(Red)- Amunet summons three orbs of a red energy to protrol the battle feild. There pupose is to shoot lasers at her enemies while she is hidden or far away. Energy Orbs(Purple)- These puple energy orbs are slightly differnt then the red ones. Amunet summons them when her opponits are stunned. They explode with tremendous force and is one of her favorite spells. Light Crest- Amunet conjures a field of magic that shoots projectiles upwards when the opponent comes close. The projectiles bounce off walls and barriers and curve in the air to track the opponent. Flare(blue)- Amunet fires a slow-moving, long-lasting sphere of blue fire that tracks her enemy. It can be reflected towards Amunet or another enemy. Flare(Orange)- Amunet fires a sphere of orange fire that moves very fast. The sphere can be destroyed destroyed. Dreary Cell- Amunet creates a spark of light in the air that expands into a crest of energy and surrounds her opponent with exploding mines when they come close enough. Starfall- Amunet charges energy to summon a barrage of fireballs around her opponent before a meteor drives them downward. Ultimate Attacks Transformation- Amunet says a certain incantation and cuts her hand droping blood to the ground, her marking also start to glow. She then turns into a lamia with black scales, and her magic powers increse tremndously, the unfortunet part is that she loses her levataion ability. Absolute Dominion- Amunet sucks her enemy into a massive cyclone dealing great amounts of damage, she then shoots 5 massive beams of light energy at her enemy dealing more energy. Twin Moon- Amunet conjurings a barrage of meteorites to attack her enemy. Wrath Of Isis- History Amunet was the first child of her father but was hated by him. She was always hidden from the world because her father saw her as a dissapointment. Growing up she taught herself how to fight useing magic because she didnt have the natural talent of her other siblings. She is the only one of her siblings that can use magic very well. She is also one one of the kind ones to Cleopatra. Amunet spent most of her time at the library looking at history books or spell books. She also watched over her two youngest siblings Cleo and Asim. She loved playing with them because they were the only ones who really loved her. She would also protect them from Badru and Kamiliha and even their father. Amunet's fondest memory was when she took Asim and Cleo to the zoo and they spent hours there. Category:Fanon Character Category:Tomai's Stuff Category:Anti-Hero